Valkyrie Arc
The Valkyrie Arc is the fourth arc of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Plot Kenichi vs. Tsuji (Rematch) The arc begins when Kenichi Shirahama sees Ikki Takeda joining the school’s boxing club after having the latter’s arm fixed by Akisame. Haruo Niijima gave Kenichi info that Kisara Nanjō has been promoted to one of the Seven Fist League of Ragnarok, now being called the Eight Fist League. Nijima spread bad rumors about Shinnosuke Tsuji making his underlings desert him giving Kenichi a chance to engage him in a rematch. Kenichi thought this would save Takeda from getting attacked by Ragnarok. Tsuji believes that Kisara was the one who had spies spread rumors making her one of the eight fists. He was about to engage Kisara to see who would be worthy of becoming one of the eight fists, but Kenichi, who thought Tsuji was attacking an innocent girl, knocked him and his two men with one blow. Kisara introduced herself as Valkyrie making Kenichi realized he saved an enemy. She wanted to fight Kenichi instead, but Kenichi has a principle to never hit women. That night, Nijima witnessed a fight between 50 gang members and the Eight Fists of Ragnarok. The leader had only Valkyrie fight them all with just Hermit and Loki assisting her to test her skills. The 50 men were quickly defeated by the three fists showing their power. The next day, Nijima didn’t want Kenichi to see Tsuji again after news about his defeat being spread causing all but two of his men to leave him. Kenichi went to make peace with him, but Tsuji wanted a rematch to show everyone who is stronger. Kenichi defeated Tsuji with just one punch again. After telling Tsuji that he still has his friends, Tsuji warned Kenichi that Takeda’s punishment presented by Valkyrie will happen soon with Hermit watching. Kenichi went back to the dojo to start his technique training. Valkyrie vs. Miu Kenichi had been taught the Crane’s Neck blow by Shio Sakaki, Apachai Hopachai’s Spinning Elbow, and Akisame Koetsuji’s Four Killing Blow Combo. Takeda came in for an appointment at Akisame’s clinic for a checkup then saw Kenichi’s extreme training. Kenichi saw Takeda and decided to give him his cell phone number in case Ragnarok shows up sometime soon. That night, Takeda was ambushed by Kisara’s gang. Takeda didn’t call Kenichi, since the former to suffer the same fate. Takeda thought he would have to fight solo until Kōzō Ukita betrayed them by throwing Taichi Kōga over a fence. Takeda’s phone accidentally hit speed dial for Kenichi after being thrown to the ground. Kensei Ma told Kenichi that Takeda was fighting at the train tracks so Kenichi rushed over to help with Miu Fūrinji following him in case he runs into Valkyrie. Takeda and Ukita managed to take down most of Valkyrie’s men, but when Ukita was about to grab Kisara he was knocked out by one of her kicks. Takeda punch was blocked by Valkyrie’s kick when latter explained that kicks are three times stronger than punches. Koga recovered and was about to break Ukita’s arm for revenge, but the latter was saved when Kenichi punched him from behind the fence. While Kenichi began beating up the rest of Valkyrie’s men, Nijima was elsewhere preparing to execute his plan.Valkyrie was about to fight Kenichi, but Miu stepped in, since Kenichi has a policy to not hit girls. Valkyrie hated Miu for having a better body and started throwing kicks at her, but Miu dodged all of them easily. Miu was distracted for a moment after seeing Kenichi use Sakaki’s Crane’s Neck Blow when he almost got hit after getting caught in the chain fence. Valkyrie tried to land a blow, but Miu ducked and tripped the former (though Miu was worried that she almost killed Valkyrie). One of the men was about to stab a trapped Kenichi, until he was saved by Nijima (who created the Shinpaku Alliance to challenge Ragnarok). While Shinpaku freed Kenichi and took care of Takeda and Ukita, Miu remembered that Hermit was watching. Major Fights Story Impact *The Eight Fists League are the most powerful members of Ragnarok. *The Shinpaku Alliance is formed. *Ukita quits Ragnarok and sides with Kenichi. References Navigation Category:Story arcs